Techniques for realizing teleconferencing by bidirectional communication devices using video and audio between remote locations via a network are conventionally available to improve operational efficiency in various environments.
For instance, in the conference, video or images as a material used for the conference may be presented in addition to both attendees. The same content can be referred to in each location, for example by sharing the material beforehand or by placing data of the video or images in a server on the network separately.
In relation to the present disclosure, for example, a technique is disclosed in below-identified Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of comparing related information of content with other information to conduct search between communication devices in a point-to-point communication system and then presenting the corresponding content, thus enabling both parties to view the same content.